Visit
by SheraYuki
Summary: Hanya perbincangan kecil ketika Akabane Karma mengunjungi kediaman kakaknya, Asano Gakushuu. [Twin!AsaKaru, Future!AU, AR]


Papan bertulisan "Asano" terletak di dinding yang menjulang tinggi dihadapannya. Akabane Karma berdiri di depan bangunan tersebut sambil membawa sebuah tempat berisi bento yang ditumpuk. Buatan tangan milik ibunya.

Tangannya memencet permukaan bel sembari berharap pelayan rumah itu saja yang menjawab, kemudian membukakan pintunya, setelah itu ia cukup memberi titipan ibunya ke pelayan itu dan langsung pulang setelahnya.

Itu harapan Karma.

Sayang sekali yang merespon bel tersebut bukanlah pelayan.

Asana Gakuho menatap layar cctv yang menampakan seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang tampak mengetuk-ngetukan ujung sepatunya ke lapisan teratas aspal jalanan. Wajahnya berekspresi bosan, tapi rona grogi juga terlihat—meski hampir tertutupi sempurna oleh wajah poker face-nya. Belum lagi di binar matanya, meski tersembunyi terdapat sebuah ambisi yang besar—sangat mirip dengan matanya.

Tentu saja mereka memiliki beberapa kesamaan mengingat—

Sudur bibir naik beberapa senti, "Suruh Gakushuu untuk membukakan gerbang. Katakan padanya—"

"—adik kembarnya datang berkunjung secara personal."

—ia dan anak yang sekarang bermarga Akabane tersebut memiliki hubungan darah.

.

.

.

.

 **Assasination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui**

 **Visit © SheraYuki**

 **Main Chara: Akabane Karma, Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakuho.**

 **Warning: Posibbly OOC, OC, Twin!AsaKaru?, Alternatife Reality, Future!AU, typo(s), and other warnings.**

 **Spoiler alert!**

 **Timeline: Anggaplah Koro-sensei bisa bebas dari sel tentakelnya dan bumi selamat—jadi ini semacam Future-AU mungkin? Dan yang pasti ini masuk tag, Alternatife Reality /Haha.**

.

.

Aroma kopi menguar di ruangan bernuansa coklat krim tersebut. Dua orang laki duduk saling berhadapan, ditemani dengan suguhan dua cangkir kopi hangat.

Akabane Karma menguap malas, kopi yang berada di meja diabaikan. Jus strowberry Kotak yang ia beli diperjalanan sebelum ke sini jauh lebih menarik minat.

Beberapa menit yang lalu setelah membunyikan bel kediaman 'Asano', laki-laki berambut merah itu terpaksa menunggu di luar selama 15 menit terlebih dahulu, sebelum dipersilahkan masuk. Nampaknya tuan rumah yang berada di dalam terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka, sehingga membiarkan tamu menunggu di luar rumah—suhu udara saat itu juga lumayan dingin.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu menahanku di sini, Asano-kun?"

"Dingin sekali," raut wajahnya tampak kecewa, "kenapa tidak memanggilku seperti biasanya saja?" Asano Gakushuu tertawa pelan. Karma mendecih singkat. "Mungkin harus kuingatkan kalau kau juga memiliki darah Asano?"

"Sayang sekali, aku sudah tidak menjadi Asano semenjak kepala sekolah dan ibu bercerai." Kedua bahu terangkat ringan, kekehan kecil terdengar di mulutnya. Mood iseng dan suka menggodanya tiba-tiba bagkit. "Jangan-jangan kau begitu rindu ingin aku menjadi adikmu lagi, Asano-kun?"

"Tentu saja," ia tersenyum spontan, "aku rindu saat-saat di mana kau memanggilku, Nii-chan. Adikku tersayang. Ah~ apalagi mengingat wajahmu dulu yang terkadang cemberut atau mengambek karena kalah dariku."

 _Shit!_ Sayangnya Asano Gakushuu adalah tipe orang yang akan dengan senang hati bermain peran saling mengisengi.

Karma memalingkan wajahnya yang agak memerah setelah mendengar kalimat orang yang secara biologis merupakan kakaknya.

"Kenapa tidak bisa membalas lagi?" Asano semakin congkak. Karma mulai mempertimbangkan apakah _make-up waterpoof_ lebih baik dipakai dibanding cat air, jika nanti ia menghiasi wajah Asano.

"Apa kau segitu rindunya dengan celaanku dan kata-kataku, hingga terus bertanya Asano-kun? Tak kusangkah meski kau bertingkah seperti penjajah pikiran orang, kau masih punya jiwa masokis."

Karma ber"ck-ck" pelan.

"Jika aku penjajah pikiran orang, maka kau apa? Penjajah privasi orang?"

Dan—Asano Gakushuu membalas celaan terselubung Karma dengan tidak kalah sarkastik.

Asano Gakushuu dan Akabane Karma.

Dua pribadi yang sangat berbeda—tapi juga memiliki kesamaan di beberapa hal. Mereka sama-sama pintar, sama-sama rupawan, sama-sama licik, sama-sama suka memperkosa pikiran orang dengan kata-kata, sama-sama sadis, dan tingkat sikap "menyebalkan"-nya pun sama.

Sulit untuk percaya bahwa mereka adalah saudara kembar. Bahkan—Nagisa yang notabenenya adalah teman Karma yang paling dekatpun sama sekali tidak mengatahui hal ini.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Asano Gakuho masihlah mengajar di akademi buatannya, di saat itulah ia bertemu dengan seorang perempuan bernama Akabane Hina.

Akabane Hina secara keseluruhan memiliki fisik seperti Karma. Bahkan tingkah laku merekapun cukup mirip—minus sifat Karma yang suka berkelahi setiap ingin. Perempuan itu memiliki intelenjensi yang tinggi, pintar memasak, dan cantik. Jika kata orang Akabane Hina merupakan seorang istri idealis. Jika saja—lidahnya tidak setajam pemikirannya.

Perempuan itu juga merupakan seorang pengawas dari Departemen pendidikan. Saat itu sekolah yang dibangunnya masih beranggotakan tiga orang murid. Gakuho sendiri saat itu—sekalipun berprofesi sebagai guru, penghasilan utama yang ia dapat adalah dengan menginvestasikan uangnya.

Lima tahun setelah murid-murid pertamanya lulus, mereka menikah. Dan mendapatkan Karma dan Gakushuu sebagai anak kembar. Kehidupan keluarga itu cukup harmonis, sampai kabar bahwa salah satu murid dari Gakuho bunuh diri akibat tekanan yang selalu didapat, bully. Ketika idealisme tentang pengajarannya goyah, dan kemudian berganti menjadi idealisme yang baru.

Akabane Hina tentu saja mengetahui kejadian itu. Tapi bagaimanapun ia mengganggap kepribadian Gakuho yang tiba-tiba berubah tersebut bukanlah hal yang bagus. Tiga bulan, ia mencoba mengubah idealisme suaminya, tapi tetap tidak bisa. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berpisah dari Gakuho.

Diputuskan melalui meja hukum, Karma mengikuti ibunya. Dan Gakushuu mengikuti ayahnya. Mereka memang sudah tidak serumah lagi, tapi Hina masih cukup sering menyuruh Karma untuk berkunjung ke rumah keluarga "Asano".

.

.

.

.

" _Maa~, Maa~,_ kalian ini apakah memang tidak akan pernah bisa akur?" Pintu yang menghubungkan Ruang santai dengan Ruang Tamu terbuka. Gakushuu memasuki ruangan yang sekarang dihuni oleh dua orang yang nampak tidak akan pernah akur—sekalipun dunia benar-benar sudah kiamat.

Senyum yang terukir di wajahnya sama seperti senyum yang selalu ditunjukannya ketika di sekolah. Hanya berupa sebuah formalis. Muka dua—kata orang-orang.

"Kepala sekolah?" Karma berpura-pura memasang raut wajah terkejut, "Wah~ tak kusangka kau masih ingat dengan kebiasaan kami yang tidak bisa akur. Kukira kau hanya ingat dengan tata cara mendidik muridmu dengan benar." Sindirnya.

"Jangan panggil aku Kepala sekolah," ia tersenyum lagi. Tapi kali ini jauh lebih menyebalkan daripada yang sebelumnya. "Bagaimana jika kau menyebutku 'Ayah' lagi? Seperti Gakushuu memanggilku."

"Apakah itu ajakan pernikahan secara terselubung kepada ibu, ayah?" Gakushuu nampaknya mau ikutan dalam hal mengerjai ayahnya. Hitung-hitung balas dendam ayahnya yang terlalu sering merendahkannya—ketika semasa SMA dulu.

Gakuho mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Jadi ajang pertemuan antara anak kembar sudah beralih jadi ajang balas dendam, begitu?

"Wah, Wah~!" Karma bertepuk tangan, sambil tersenyum miring, "kau agresif juga Kepala sekolah! Tapi—nampaknya kau harus berjuang lebih keras, karena ibu tampaknya tidak memiliki minat yang sama."

Mereka berdua itu—sekali sudah akur, bahkan ia sendiripun bisa ikut stress menghadapinya.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah mengajarkan kalian cara untuk memojokkan orang."

 _Tapi kau pernah mengajari kami cara mempengaruhi pikiran orang_ !

"Tapi, yah .., jika kalian benar-benar ingin mengalahkanku terlalu cepat seribu tahun."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencari obat yang bisa membuatku tetap hidup selama seribu tahun, lalu mengalahkanmu Kepala sekolah~"

"Untuk hal tersebut, aku setuju dengan Karma."

Gakuho tersenyum—senyum tulus yang dulu telah kembali. Dua figur tersebut ditambah lagi dengan satu figur wanita sebagai pendamping, mungkin mereka bisa mengobati luka masa lalunnya?

Siapa yang tahu.

"Kalau begitu—silahkan diskusikan bagaimana cara kaliam mengalahkanku."

. . . END . . .

(A/N: Saya ini pendatang baru, dan langsung bikin fic dengan ending yang maksa dan gaje. Ini ide yang terlintas, ketika pemikiran a la fansgirl dan imajinasi gila yang terhubung akibat kemiripan Gakushuu sama Karma. Tapi sumpah! Mereka mirip banget... #melayangdalamimajinasi. Jadi ya ... sebenarnya cuma mau buat interaksi Karma, Gakushuu, dan Gakuhoo kalau mereka menjadi keluarga sih. Tentu saja—aura ketegangannya akan diturunkan intentitasnya)

Ps: Maafkan jika typo-nya terlalu banyak, dan kekurangan lainnya dalam fanfic ini.

 **Mind To Review?**


End file.
